ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series
Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series is the American published comic series that was started in September 2011. List of Comics *'The Man From The Mirror' Ghostbusters Volume 1 cover spine **Issue 1 **Issue 2 **Issue 3 **Issue 4 *'The Most Magical Place On Earth' Ghostbusters Volume 1 page 80, last panel **Issue 5 **Issue 6 **Issue 7 **Issue 8 *'Haunted America' **Issue 9 **Issue 10 **Issue 11 **Issue 12 *'Untitled Fourth Arc' **Issue 13 **Issue 14 **Issue 15 List of Trade Paperbacks *Volume 1 *Volume 2 Pitch Just before Ghostbusters: Infestation 2 was released on March 23, 2011, Erik Burnham was given the opportunity to pitch an ongoing series. The pitch included 16 issue's worth of Burnham's vision for the series. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 38:36-39:16 Announcement On March 30th, 2011, an advertisement with art by Dan Schoening hinted at a new monthly comic book series starting in September 2011. The advertisement is an homage to the Ghostbusters' first commercial from Ghostbusters. Proton Charging Article 3/30/11 On April 12th, 2011, an advertisement revealed a monthly comic book series, its staff involved, and reiterated the start date in September 2011.ghostbustersnews.com Second Ad On April 21st, 2011, a teaser was released that previewed Cover A of Issue One. Third Ad Continuity Tom Waltz confirms this continuity and the series will also be in continuity to previous IDW issues. The series will take place after the events of Infestation. IDW Forum Post The continuity is also based on the two movies, Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II, and Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Tristan Jones' Post on Toon Zone 6/10/11 Tristan Jones' Post on Ectozone On October 2nd, 2011, Erik Burnham clarified the continuity at work for the series. Erik Burnham Ectozone post *The first two movies are definitely canon. *Burnham cherry-picked from Ghostbusters: The Video Game and fans should "Assume that the events from the game happened... unless you see me contradict them." On October 30th, 2011, Tristan Jones stated the series takes place roughly in 1994 but in general, a fictional mid-1990s. On March 2nd, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted it is generally a "vague present" but "if it had to be tied to a specific year it'd be 1994-ish." Cross the Streams Episode 20, 39-40 minute mark erikburnham Tweet 3/2/12 On October 30th, 2011, Tristan Jones hinted a character appearing in Issue #5 will help give solid verification that the ongoing comic is not in continuity with The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. Cross the Streams Episode 20, 41-43 minute mark Restrictions Dana Barrett and Louis Tully are off-limits from being used in the comic. Erik Burnham Ectozone post Relatives can't be invented and brought into the comic. Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 46:13-46:15) Trade Collections On November 23rd, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed a trade collection is set for March 2012. erikburnham Tweet #2 11/23/11 On December 4th, 2011, Erik Burnham and Tristan Jones tweeted about reading the foreword for the upcoming Ghostbusters trade paperback. The foreword was written by Brian Clevinger. erikburnham Tweet 12/4/11 TRexJones Tweet 12/4/11 On December 11th, 2011, Erik Burnham elaborated that each trade collection will collect four issues. If sales does well, IDW is more likely to approve a longer storyline (and consequently longer trades). Ghostbusters Fans - Ghostbusters: Monthly Erik Burnham post On December 15th, 2011, it was announced Volume 1 will retail for $17.99, is 104 pages in length, and its ISBN is 978-1-61377-157-0. It utilizes Cover B of Issue 2. IDW March Solicitations On January 4th, 2012, Tristan Jones announced his PCOC material will be included in the trade collections. Tristan Jones Facebook post 1/4/12 On February 21st, 2012, Erik Burnham cited unconfirmed reports the second trade collection may be released in July 2012. Erik Burnham Tweet 2/21/12 On April 18th, 2012, Tom Waltz revealed the eight page short story was moved from Volume Two to Volume Three. Spook Central "IDW Ghostbusters Monthly Comic #11 Solicitation" comment Development Production Process From start to finish, when Erik Burnham starts writing the script to when Tom Waltz is finished and sends the comic to the printers, an issue takes about 5-6 weeks to be completed. erikburnham Tweet #1 3/5/12 Burnham spends a week or less to write the script. erikburnham Tweet #2 3/5/12 Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado spend about 3.5 weeks on art. erikburnham Tweet #3 3/5/12 Script Updates On July 5th, 2011, Erik Burnham offered a status update on scripts: Issue #1 is done, #2 is done, approved, and being drawn, #3 is waiting on revision notes, and #4 is being generated. Erik Burnham Formspring Reponse 7/5/11 On November 21st, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted his daily work: "I have 5 pages to write, the next Ghostbusters arc plot to work on, some rewrites, and a short 200 word piece" and later erikburn Tweet #1 11/21/11 On November 22nd, 2011, Erik Burnham replied the scripts up to Issue #6 are completely done. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 11/22/11 Upcoming Plans On June 17th, 2011, Tom Waltz hinted there will be a some Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime tie-ins. IDW Forum Post On August 18th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted Ray's spirit guide will be back. erikburnham Tweet 8/18/11 In an interview with CBR, Burnham reveals plans on bringing in unofficial staffers to provide support in certain areas and also have cases outside of New York City, at least upstate or parts of New England. Burnham notes he enjoyed pitting Walter Peck and Janine Melnitz against each other. Burnham's one year plan includes three recurring entities. CBR Interview 8/18/11 On August 31st, 2011, Burnham also revealed he thought of a way to 'sneak' Vigo in, but not until 'year 2' granted the series does well. erikburnham Tweet #2 8/31/11 On September 30th, 2011, Dan Schoening and Erik Burnham hinted the series will explore Janine's love life. Dan Schoening GB Fans post Erik Burnham GB Fans post Burnham also mentioned a couple years back he pitched a Ghostbusters miniseries to IDW. While the pitch wasn't greenlit, Burnham hints he re-purposed it for a later arc of the ongoing. "Creator's Commentary: 'Ghostbusters' #1 With Erik Burnham" MTV Geek! On October 2nd, 2011, Erik Burnham also lays out his one year plan: The first arc fixes what happened to Stay Puft in Infestation and introduces a new bad guy. The second story arc branches out of arc one. The third branches out of the first two arcs. The fourth will directly address an Egon-Janine relationship. Erik Burnham Ectozone post On October 25th, 2011, Erik Burnham mentioned he is considering inserting a story he hadn't planned on after a discussion with Tom Waltz. It could involve a road trip. IDW Forums 10/25/11 On October 29th, Burnham elaborated and tweeted "plans are changing -- and I think for the better. Big stories ahead, & I can't wait to tell 'em!" erikburnham Tweet 10/29/11 On October 30th, 2011, Erik Burnham posted "the second story arc is a 3-parter followed by a done-in-one." He also revealed he and Tom Waltz have talked about another 4 part epic following Issue #8 and a potential crossover but nothing was approved yet. IDW Forums 10/30/11 erikburnham Formspring Reply 11/12/11 On October 30th, 2011, Tristan Jones hinted a character appearing Issue #5 will appear again in the year one slate of comics. Given there is a year two and three, there will be future appearances of this character. There will be an Extreme Ghostbusters-esque situation, but more like the Rookie from The Video Game. Basically, there could be extra people around to help like Janine throwing on a jumpsuit in the Real Ghostbusters. Cross the Streams Episode 20, 42 minute mark On November 19th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a sketch on Instagram titled "Ghostbusters stuff" Instagram 11/19/11 On November 21st, 2011, Tristan Jones appeared to have posted a follow up titled "Sam" Instagram 11/22/11 On November 22nd, 2011, Erik Burnham hinted "we have a fun plan for 9-12." Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 11/22/11 On December 19th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted work on the current script has led to Peter Venkman thinking a horrible pun about psychology. erikburnham Tweet #1 12/19/11 erikburnham Tweet #2 12/19/11 On January 3rd, 2012, Tristan Jones posted part of an image that read "Senta - The golden child of the Wrath - Keeper of the Ages" and John Horace Tobin's name obscured in the passage itself. Tristan Jones Instagram 1/3/12 TRexJones Tweet 1/3/12 Jones later hinted Tobin "did whatever he did on this right before he died, I believe..." Tristan Jones post on Ghostbusters Fans 1/3/12 On January 15th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he was in between writing Egon running into Janine and her boyfriend in Ghostbusters. erikburnham Tweet 1/15/12 On January 31st, 2012, Tristan Jones hinted if the Haunted America arc (Issue #9-12) sell well, "something VERY special will follow in October!" Tristan Jones deviantArt 1/31/12 Erik Burnham also hinted if the series makes it to 2013, there may be a trip to Chicago planned. Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 1/31/12 On February 17th, 2012, Dan Schoening hinted the KUD meter will be appearing very soon. Dapperpomade Tweet 2/17/12 On March 3rd, 2012, in a prerecorded interview, Erik Burnham hinted material from Issue #1 will not come into play until and a year and a half later. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 57:33-58:32 On April 6th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed he had a story planned that dealt with Egon and Janine but the Haunted America arc developed. This story may appear at the end of the year. Erik Burnham IDW Forums post 4/6/12 Upcoming Supplemental Material On June 3rd, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed he will be working on supplemental material for each story. These supplements are in the form of files audited by Walter Peck, in his role as head of the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (P.C.O.C.) from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. They include looking at the entities encountered throughout IDW's run (which includes everything before Infestation), staff profiles, equipment data, and so forth. It will also only be appearing in the individual issues for the time being. The very first file will feature something familiar to everyone. Jones also helped create some of the entities that will appear in the series. Jones' teaser has a photograph of one of the Poltergeists from Infestation #1 IDW's Ghostbusters P.C.O.C. In the comments, Jones teases "P.C.O.C. was shut down after the Video Game, but then reinstated for VERY good reason, too..." Journal Comment Jones' take on Peck is "he's not someone to mess with anymore. He knows that what the Ghostbusters do is legitimate and needs to be done, and after being possessed and used in The Video Game, he kinda wants to see to it that I doesn't happen again and that the world isn't brought to the brink if destruction through some petty oversight. Hopefully it comes across..." Journal Comment #2 He also has seen only seen two scripts and an overall story. Journal Comment #3 On June 11th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted a blog that explained he would be doing between 2-7 pages of supplemental material in the back of each issue. He reiterates, this material is exclusive to the single issues. Tristan Jones deviantArt Journal On August 26th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he submitted a three page back up story, also exclusive to the comic only. erikburnham Tweet 8/26/11 On December 7th, 2011, Erik Burnham revealed his three page back up was approved and he will also draw it. It involves outtakes from "World of the Psychic," featured in Ghostbusters II. They will be one panel gags that show why Peter Venkman eventually quit the show. Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 39:39-39:56) Burnham revealed he has plans so far for up to Issue #16. Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 51:30) On February 18th, 2012, Tristan Jones made a Ghostbusters-related inquiry for help with Russian language. TRexJones Tweet 2/18/12 Issues #1-4 Arc On August 14th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted Issue #1 hits the stands on September 21, 2011. erikburnham Tweet 8/14/11 On August 17th, 2011, Tristan Jones confirmed the first story arc is Ray-centric. Issue 3 RI Cover Comment On August 18th, 2011, in an interview with CBR, Erik Burnham hints the first story arc will have "a few breadcrumbs for future arcs -- some are going to be spotted right away; some others are way too subtle." The first arc itself connects to "Infestation" in which the team is waiting for Stay Puft to reform but "something sinister" has plans for him. CBR Interview 8/18/11 On August 31st, 2011, Erik Burnham answered some questions about Vigo appearing. Burnham teased Vigo would be mentioned in the first arc erikburnham Tweet #1 8/31/11 On September 13th, 2011, Erik Burnham also tweeted Gozer will be more plot element than villain. erikburnham Tweet 9/13/11 On October 8th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted 10 concept designs for one of the new entities that appears in Issue #1. Tristan Jones' Concept Art 1 Tristan Jones' Concept 2 Tristan Jones' Concept Art 3 Tristan Jones' Concept Art 4 Tristan Jones' Concept Art 5 Tristan Jones' Concept Art 6 Tristan Jones' Concept 7 Tristan Jones' Concept 8 Tristan Jones' Concept 9 Dan Schoening also posted a design. Dan Schoening Design On November 9th, 2011, Tristan Jones posted more early concept drawings of the new entity from Issue #1 and muses some may be used in the future. Tristan Jones' Concepts 10 On March 21st, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed "The Man From The Mirror" was the title of the first arc in his pitch, hence it being used for the first trade paperback. Erik Burnham IDW Forums 3/21/12 Issues #5-7 Arc On October 23rd, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted the second arc involves a haunted amusement park, possession, and clowns. He also muses "Expect folks to complain about too few movie refs." erikburnham Tweet 10/23/11 On November 23rd, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted the first scene of the second arc should freak out some. erikburnham Tweet #1 11/23/11 On January 9th, 2012, Erik Burnham also provided another hint of the second arc, a bit of a specific nod to Ghostbusters II (Not Vigo). erikburnham Tweet 1/9/12 On January 10th, 2012, Dan Schoening provided another hint about the second arc: evil monkeys. Dapper Dan Blogspot 1/10/12 On April 18th, 2012, Erik Burnham blogged about the second arc. He originally pitched it as a four part story arc: The Ghostbusters were to be joined by a group of supernatural debunkers, two men, two women, and a large dog who had their own reality TV show, based on the cast of Scooby-Doo. It was planned for that the ghost would possess the dog, enabling it to talk for a bit. The premise was abandoned after it was determined there would be too many characters to keep track of and serve at the cost of less focus on the Ghostbusters. "What Might Have Been... The untold story of the second arc of GHOSTBUSTERS" entry Issues #9-12 Arc On November 21st, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted "Plans for the 3rd Ghostbusters arc are firming up...!" erikburnham Tweet #2 11/21/11 On November 21st, 2011, Erik Burnham posted a cryptic hint at the IDW forums "...But we have some crazy and fun new ideas inserted into the mix, so that's okay. I'm right now looking for I can't tell you about lest I spoil the surprise of issues 9-12...!" IDW Forums - Coming Up... On December 29th, 2011, Tristan Jones inquired about finding the Mattel 1:18 scale Ecto-1 an old tanker truck for model sourcing. Tristan Jones Facebook Post #1 12/29/11 Tristan Jones Facebook Post #2 12/29/11 On December 30th, Tristan Jones also inquired about the Trendmasters Ecto-1. Tristan Jones Facebook Post 12/30/11 On January 1st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he is starting to work on a 24 page back up story for Ghostbusters. Jones will both write and draw. The story will be part of the regular series in place of the PCOC material and told in six page parts over a four issue event in mid-2012. The story has nothing to do with Tobin's Spirit Guide but if this story is successful, he will pitch something to do with that in a similar format to what this story will be. TRexJones Tweet #1 1/1/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 GB test roughs Tristan Jones Facebook post and comments 12/29/11 On January 7th, 2012, Tristan Jones announced his search of models led to the purchase of two replica Ecto-1's, 1:43 and 1:18 scale, and a 1949 Peterbilt truck. TRexJones Tweet 1/7/12 On January 8th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted his rendition of Dr. Peter Venkman, a teaser of what he will look like from Issue #9 and on (in Jones' backup story arc). TRexJones Tweet 1/8/12 Tristan Jones Facebook 1/8/12 Jones then posted a test for Egon. TRexJones Tweet #2 1/8/12 On January 9th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a work in progress of Ray. TRexJones Tweet 1/9/12 On January 11th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted his rendition of Dr. Egon Spengler, a teaser of what he will look like from Issue #9 and on (in Jones' back up story arc). Tristan Jones deviation 1/11/12 On January 12th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted his finished Dr. Venkman and a second Work in Progress and finished Dr. Ray Stantz. Jones hinted the Slime Blower may be used in the upcoming back up arc and Slime Tethering may be involved. Tristan Jones Peter deviation 1/12/12 Tristan Jones WIP #2 Ray deviation 1/12/12 Tristan Jones deviantArt reply 1/12/12 Tristan Jones deviantArt reply #2 1/12/12 Tristan Jones Facebook Ray 1/12/12 Tristan Jones Ray final color test 1/12/12 On January 13th, 2012, Erik Burnham revealed the arc will be a summer event and "four parts that will stand alone or together as adventures, hopefully." IDW Forum Erik Burnham Post 1/13/12 Burnham also hinted the Ghostbusters will have a new vehicle to drive, currently being designed by Tristan Jones and Dan Schoening. erikburnham Twitter #1 1/13/12 erikburnham Twitter #2 1/13/12 On January 19th, 2012, the staff revealed the four interlocking covers as one combined image. The guys are splitting up on a road trip across America with Ray in Seattle, Egon in Roswell, Peter in New Orleans, and Winston in Detroit. TRexJones 1/19/12 Tom Waltz Tweet 1/19/12 Luis Delgado deviantArt 1/19/12 erikburnham Tweet 1/19/12 On January 20th, 2012, All Star Comics Melbourne reported the main story involves some of the most bizarre cases of their careers under the orders of their new boss Walter Peck. Tristan Jones' arc will involve the Ghostbusters going up against a phantom truck driver as part of the event. All Star Comics Melbourne Facebook 1/20/12 On January 28th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted an image of the phantom truck driver. TRexJones 1/28/12 On February 17th, 2012, the May solicitations confirmed each issue from #9-12 contains a back-up Ghostbusters story by Tristan Jones titled "Who Killed Laura Parr?" and the Ghostbusters leave New York on the road for the first time in comics. IDW May Solicitations 2/17/12 On February 24th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a character study for Lauren Parr. TRexJones Tweet 2/24/12 On March 20th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted another teaser of Lauren Parr titled "The Eyes of Lauren Parr." TRexJones Tweet 3/20/12 On March 28th, 2012, Tristan Jones posted another teaser of the phantom truck driver. Tristan Jones Instagram 3/28/12 On April 2nd, 2012, Tristan Jones posted concept art for the driver and a teaser for the "Who Killed Laura Parr?" story. TRexJones Tweet #1 4/2/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 4/2/12 On April 26th, 2012, it was revealed the KUD meter will be appearing in the Haunted America arc. Nerdy Show Podcast 4/26/12, 1:00:08 to 1:00:11 On May 10th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed the Super Slammer Muon Trap will be seen in the "Who Killed Laura Parr?" stories as part of the Ecto-2. Jones also noted he removed dialogue from "Who Killed..." that explained that the all-in-one Proton Packs from Ghostbusters: The Video Game were too dangerous to use. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 5/10/12 On May 25th, 2012, Tristan Jones hinted the notion of franchises will be brought up in the "Who Killed Laura Parr?" stories. Comics Alliance Tristan Jones reply 5/25/12 On May 31st, 2012, Erik Burnham announced he will be an unofficial promotion for the Haunted America arc. Burnham will draw 28 unique, hand-drawn postcards and hold contests to determine who will receive them. There will be seven per month and he may do more. Burnham later revealed the first three postcards. Burnhamania 5/31/12 Erik Burnham deviantArt 5/31/12 San Diego Comic Con 2012 On May 31st, 2012, it was announced Erik Burnham, Luis Delgado, Tristan Jones, and Dan Schoening will be attending San Diego Comic Con (July 12-15). erikburnham Tweet 5/31/12 San Diego Comic Con 2011 On July 15th, 2011, it was revealed at San Diego Comic Con (July 21-24) this year at the IDW Publishing booth, #2643, there will be "interesting promotional material" dealing with the upcoming ongoing comic series. Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters-CNN article On Saturday, the 23rd, Nick Runge will be at the booth from 2:00 to 3:00 P.M. for signing. Visitors will receive a free limited signing card. IDW Blog Entry During San Diego Comic Con (July 21-24) 2011, Tom Waltz revealed one page of each issue will be dedicated to children's fan art. The Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters Interview video Covers On May 23rd, 2011, Chris Ryall, IDW Publishing's Publisher and Editor-in-Chief, blogged that the series' variant covers will be by Nick Runge and each cover will pay homage to classic album art. Issue One will be based on KISS' fourth album, "Destroyer." Ghostbusters: Destroyer Entry from RyallTime Blog On May 25th, 2011, Nick Runge blogged about the variant covers. He used photo references provided by Lisa Stevens and each will be hand painted acrylic pieces. Each variant cover will be an homage to a different music band, "with a nice, funny GB twist!" The team is based on Patrick Creel (Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters), Ben Bond, Rob Pearson (Tampa Bay), and Ben King (UK GB). Ghostbusters: Monthly Entry from Nick Runge's Comic Cove Blog On June 11th, 2011, Tristan Jones writes he will doing variant covers as of issue 3 and there is the possibility he will pencil a story sometime in the future. Tristan Jones deviantArt Journal On August 25th, 2011, Nick Runge revealed he will be using a new theme for his variant covers starting with Issue #5. Runge Art Blog 8/25/11 On September 13th, 2011, Tristan Jones tweeted he's working on another Ghostbusters cover and new designs. TRexJones Tweet #1 9/13/11 TRexJones Tweet #2 9/13/11 On December 12th, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed he is working covers for Issues #9, 10, 11, and 12. He also read Issue #5 and the script for #6. NonCanonical Podcast #87, ts. 1:11:06-1:11:09 On January 11th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted Dan Schoening just turned in layouts for Issues #9-12 interlocking covers. erikburnham Tweet 1/11/12 On January 17th, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted the interlocking covers were done and colored. They were revealed to the staff the previous night. erikburnham Tweet #1 1/17/12 erikburnham Tweet #2 1/17/12 On January 20th, 2012, All Star Comics Melbourne reported Issues #9-12 will feature variant covers, as well as specially personalised 1:50 sketch covers. All Star Comics Melbourne Facebook 1/20/12 On January 22nd, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed the covers he is working on for Issues #9, 10, 11, and 12 will be the Cover B's. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 1/22/12 On January 25th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he just mapped out the last two covers for the Haunted America arc (#9-12). TRexJones Tweet 1/25/12 On January 26th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted another cover was finished with the flats done and sent to Luis Delgado for coloring. TRexJones 1/26/12 On January 31st, 2012, it was revealed Mike Henderson is working on covers. TRexJones Tweet 1/31/12 On February 9th, 2012, Erik Burnham hinted the incentive covers for Issues #9-12 will be movie-themed. Erik Burnham IDW Forums 2/9/12 On February 17th, 2012, the May solicitations confirmed Mike Henderson will contribute variant covers, the four Dan Schoening covers connect to make a unified National map, each featuring a different Ghostbuster, and the four Tristan Jones covers features a haunted tourist postcard theme. IDW May Solicitations 2/17/12 On May 14th, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed he will be doing covers for Issues #13, 13, 14, and 15 based on some of the introduction title sequences from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. TRexJones Tweet #1 5/14/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 5/14/12 On May 23rd, 2012, Tristan Jones revealed Mike Henderson's covers are based on famous movies, including "The Exorcist" and "Platoon" Tristan Jones Facebook 5/23/12 On May 24th, 2012, Luis Delgado revealed the fourth arc (starting with Issue #13) will only have A and B cover variants. Luis Delgado deviantArt 5/24/12 Cast On June 29th, 2011, Tristan Jones hinted at what to expect for a supporting cast on the series. Based on what he is privy to at the time, Jones notes "a pretty decent rotation of supporting cast members" and "as much emphasis on new characters as there will be from characters like Peck and the rest." T-Rex Jones/IDW Publishing Forums Post On December 7th, 2011, One of the new reoccurring characters Burnham has plans for is visually inspired by Chevy Chase. Earth Station One Episode 89 (ts. 51:10-51:13) External Links *Staff News *Cover Preview References See Also *Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics *Other Ghostbusters Related print Category:Print Category:Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics